Escape from reality
by Be all end all
Summary: A look at Yomi's feelings when she ran away. One-shot.  tell me if I did good on this one.


"She left me..." Yomi mumbled while tears flowed down her face, running in no particular direction. She only wanted to escape reality, it always turned on her, so why should she face it? This was the only time in her life where she had a _true friend. _Yomi wasn't very sociable, but with Mato... She could be herself, there was just something about that girl that was truly outstanding. She was kind and outgoing, but why? Why did she leave her? To hang out with that other girl? But weren't they best friends!

Reality was unfair, stupid, and above all it was painful. She had tried to escape it before, but always wound up back home before her parents even knew she was gone. "Not this time!" she cried, convinced that she would finally escape. Soon she ran out of breath and stopped at a cliff, over looking the city, the place Mato showed her. Suddenly her phone buzzed, she didn't have to look to know who it was, Mato texted her again. She reached in her pocket ,pulled out her phone, and ripped off the star cell phone strap that her supposed 'friend' gave to her. She threw down and fell to her knees.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted in pain and rage, she didn't really mean it , she was just extremely angry. How could she just leave her there! How dare she not even tell her about it! "I-I WISH I COULD JUST ESCAPE ALL OF THIS!" She wept on her knees. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, crying wouldn't help anything, that would be the last time she cried over something so...so stupid. "Please, I don't want to live here," she muttered under her breath. When she opened her eyes the world had fell apart. Instead of being at the cliff, she was...in..._space?_

Not outer space, but, this was not Earth. She was surrounded by dark green and black colors, and she was standing on nothing. "Where?" she questioned as a figure stood before her, "Your out of your reality, as you wished." Yomi stammered back, seeing the figure in front of her_, _a figure that looked just like her! With the exception that she was a bit older, and her eyes were...somewhat,_ different._

"Who are you?" she shyly asked the woman that shared her face. The woman smiled slightly, "I'm your way out of reality, into a much better place, where you can escape Mato, forever." She softly spoke, extremely similar to that of her own voice. She walked closer to the woman, "I don't want to escape Mato, I want her to be my friend again! I want things to be the way they used to!" The woman's smile faded and she, this time, she walked closer to Yomi. "Are you sure? She abandoned you for a girl she met in her basket ball club, do you really want to be friends with some like that? If she were really your best friend she wouldn't just leave you, it was cruel, _she_ was cruel. I would want vengeance." Yomi backed away, feeling that maybe she was right, then it dawned on her.

"You _do _want vengeance," She said to her, the woman cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? and how do you know that?" Yomi stood up straight and smirked.  
"Because, _you _are me." The woman smirked too, "that's right Yomi, I am you, now come with me and finally you will have left behind reality," Yomi reluctantly came closer to her other self, "You can't be _all _of me, there's something different about you-I mean me," The woman smiled as she held out her hand, "I am you, just a _diffrenet_ you, like you said." she couldn't help but think something was still wrong.

Part of her didn't want to leave Mato, and she certainly didn't want to leave her forever, so that woman couldn't be her if _she_ did. Thus, if she was her, she couldn't of been _all_ of her. "Who-who are you really?" she asked, her hand slowly going up to take hers," I am DeadMaster," she responded as Yomi took her hand. They escaped from her reality. Yes, Yomi didn't want to leave Mato, but she realized that she had to. Besides, she had that Yuu girl, she wouldn't miss her. And who better to trust than herself.

* * *

Oh god, was that crap? It was my first BRS fanfic but still...

Anyway I just watched it yesterday, so if somethings off, I only watched it once. Yomi's part of the story really brought back memories, I know how it feels to get left behind by one of your closet friends, in fact I almost made it so we wouldn't be friends anymore... so that movie really did touch me. When Mato was talking about wanting to walk with her and laugh with her again, I started crying. It was REALLY beautiful, I haven't seen something that good in looong time. So yeah...I'm a fan.


End file.
